I Heard You
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Sa vie s'était retrouvée consumée pour Lui, et uniquement pour Lui...et malgré tous ses efforts, Il n'avait pas pu l'oublier.


**Copyright - Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne reçois également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur - 2h00. J'ai terminé cet OS à 2H22 du matin exactement, prise d'insomnie pour écrire cet OS qui m'est venu un peu comme ça donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes qui pourraient s'être par mégarde glissées dans celui-ci et son rythme qui pourrait être étrange...**

* * *

**A**idez-moi par pitié, faites que la souffrance s'arrête... Je ne sais pas où je suis, mes os sont glacés et réduits en cendres par une intense chaleur à chaque instant plus brûlante, et la souffrance est telle que je ne cesse d'hurler. J'ai trop mal, par pitié, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide...Je les entends se moquer de moi, de mes suppliques et de mes sanglots désespérés tandis qu'ils me torturent, encore et encore, déchirant mon âme en d'infimes morceaux pour ensuite la reconstituer pour recommencer ce qui n'est qu'un jeu à leurs yeux. Parfois, très rarement, ils s'arrêtent et me demandent pourquoi je m'accroche à mon pitoyable espoir d'être sauvée alors que tout ceci pourrait si facilement s'arrêter si je décidais d'infliger aux autres ce que l'on m'inflige. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent, je veux juste que tout s'arrête. La plupart du temps, tout le temps, je rêve que l'on m'oublie enfin et que la délivrance tant espérée qu'est la Mort vient enfin m'emporter. Mais le goût métallique du sang qui emplit constamment ma bouche et recouvre mon corps à vif, tout comme leurs incessantes tortures, me rappellent sans cesse que je ne serais jamais délivrée. Je serais toujours l'un de leur jouets, torturée pendant l'Éternité jusqu'à accepter de devenir l'une des leurs. Aidez moi, je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas leur ressembler. Je ne veux pas devenir l'un de ces monstres, je ne veux pas infliger ma souffrance aux autres, je ne veux pas, je veux juste...Je veux juste mourir, disparaître pour ne plus subir de tels tourments. Pitié...

**A**ccrochée telle un animal à l'abattoir à des crochets venus de nuls parts fermement accrochés dans ma chairs qu'ils déchirent pourtant, Ils sont trois à se déchaîner sur moi et à me faire hurler de souffrance. A me faire hurler à m'en déchirer la gorge tandis que des larmes roulent sans discontinuer sur mes joues, alors que je pensais ne plus pouvoir pleurer depuis le temps que je suis entre leurs mains. Les yeux levés en direction de ce que j'imagine être le ciel, je prie de toutes mes forces pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, n'importe qui mais quelqu'un. Mais personne ne m'entendait. Personne...Mais pas cette fois, car Il apparût et la stupeur d'entendre ces monstres hurler en effaça presque ma propre souffrance. Prise d'une terreur iraisonnée quand Il se tourna vers moi, je tentais de me recroqueviller sur moi-même mais Il me rattrapa avec une telle douceur comme jamais personne n'en avais eu pour moi quand les crochets disparurent d'un simple geste de sa part et me serra avec précaution contre lui, lui obéissant sans discuter quand il me demanda de fermer les yeux. Il y eu un grand éclat lumineux puis le froid glacial et l'insoutenable chaleur disparurent tandis qu'au même moment, la souffrance décroissait d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître totalement, me permettant enfin de sombrer dans une inconscience bienvenue que j'espérais définitive.

**M**ais il n'en fût rien, puisque la première chose que je ressentis en me réveillant fût d'être allongée sur une surface plate mais confortable. Un lit, en pris-je bientôt conscience en prenant le temps de profiter du poids rassurant des couvertures me recouvrant avant de repousser ces dernières en m'asseyant. Il m'était impossible de reconnaître la chambre qui m'entourait, mais tout dans cette pièce m'apaisait. Peut-être était-ce dû à la lumière du petit jour entrant par la fenêtre, ou au silence qui règnait et ne m'affolait pas après ce qui me semblait être des années à entendre d'autres innocents comme moi hurler chaque jour et chaque nuit sans interruption. Curieuse mais craintive à l'idée de quitter ce lit confortable pour découvrir cet endroit si mystérieux – et peut-être le revoir Lui – je cédais pourtant et me levais, tout simplement heureuse de constater que mes jambes me portaient sans la moindre difficulté. Puis l'émerveillement s'ajouta à la joie lorsque mon regard accrocha un miroir, et mon reflet dans celui-ci. Timidement, de peur de briser l'enchantement du moment, je portais la main à ma joue pour effleurer la soie de la peau. Peau qui n'était plus déchirée de toutes parts et suitante de sang, mais aussi propre et rose que pouvait l'être celle d'un nouveau-né. Un rire monta dans ma gorge, et emplit la chambre, ce qui me surprit moi-même. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'étais...heureuse. Oui, heureuse. Heureuse d'être, et peu m'importait désormais d'être morte et au Paradis, ou même à nouveau vivante sur Terre. Abandonnant presque à regret le miroir, je pris le temps de faire le tour du petit chalet dans lequel j'avais été amenée puis allais dehors où je restais immobile quelques instants sur la petite jetée en bois menant au lac qui s'étendait devant moi, profitant des doux rayons de soleil réchauffant délicatement mon visage. Et profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau qui me monta peu à peu jusqu'à la taille pendant que j'y entrais lentement s'avéra tout aussi agréable, la robe que je portais et que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enlever flottant au niveau de l'eau.

**« - Je t'ai entendue...Meg. »**

**M**eg. Meg, la démone née pour le Mal mais néanmoins morte pour le Bien. Meg, la démone auquelle une pauvre fille avait abandonné son propre corps un sombre soir après une journée passée à accomplir un travail aussi ingrat que mal payé puisque ses rêves de grandeur s'étaient vus réduire en fumée sans la moindre pitié. Meg, la démone auquelle la pauvre femme dont l'esprit se retrouvait repoussé dans un petit coin de sa propre tête par sa présence s'était attachée malgré tout ce qui lui avait été infligé jusqu'à partager les forts sentiments qu'éprouvait cette dernière envers Lui qui se tenait maintenant elle. Mais Meg n'était plus et la pauvre fille se retrouvait toute seule. C'était moi la pauvre fille, juste Rachel qui avait comme tant d'autres voulu devenir actrice à Los Angeles et s'y était brûlé les ailes. Comme Meg avait vu sa vie être consumée en un instant par la main même du soit-disant Roi des Enfers. Tout ça pour Lui et uniquement Lui. Meg était morte pour Lui, pour Castiel.

**« - Rachel. Meg n'est plus. »**

**J**e sortis de l'eau, la robe allourdie par l'eau mais le cœur léger et battant comme si la vie l'animait encore, pour rejoindre « Clarence » et m'arrêter à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. J'aurais pu dire quelque chose, j'aurais sans doutes du dire quelque chose, mais je ne parlais pas. Je n'en avais pas besoin, car il me regardait exactement comme il regardait Meg. Je pensais qu'elle l'aimait, et son propre regard me répondit qu'il le savait, tout comme je compris qu'il était venu me chercher en Enfer pour l'unique raison qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier Meg malgré tous ses efforts. Je lui adressais un sourire, persuadée que si Meg avait eu la moindre chance d'accéder au Paradis, Castiel aurait amplement constitué ce dernier...

* * *

**Alors ?Vous avez apprécié ?Ou je dois arrêter d'avoir des insomnies pour écrire des OS pareils ?J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir ;)**


End file.
